Black Beauty
by YunhoisaDILF
Summary: Formerly Sweet Serial Killer, (ganti judul tapi isi masih sama kok) :)) Yunho senang melihat perempuan yang indah terkulai tidak bernyawa dihadapannya. sampai ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. drabble (not a 2 shot apparently), Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Serial Killer

Pairing: Yunjae

Genre: Mystery, a little gore, dark .

Cairan merah menggenang diatas lantai parket yang mengkilat. Eomma Jaejoong terbaring kaku dengan gaun berwarna merah muda terkoyak. Jaejoong mengamati tetesan cairan merah yang sangat lancar mengalir dari guratan di leher jenjang wanita berumur 40an. Bau besinya tercium kental, menusuk hidung Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah menyukai darah, sama sekali, sedikitpun. Bau amis yang menyeruak selalu berhasil membuat perut Jaejoong bergejolak.

Entah kenapa inilah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Jaejoong lihat. Sesosok pria tampan dengan pisau ditangan dan cipratan darah mengotori pipi kanannya.

Lari Jaejoong! Lari! Alam bawah sadarnya berteriak sangat kencang ditelinganya.

"Siapa namamu?".

Pria tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sesosok bocah cantik berseragam SMA. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku dengan satu tangan memegang gagang pintu. Bocah itu memakai celana, dia laki-laki.

"Yunho".

Kedua alis Yunho beradu. Bocah laki-laki itu menghampirinya tanpa takut. Kedua bola mata indah terkunci dengan sepasang mata musang milik Yunho.

"Kau indah sekali Yunho, bawa aku bersama mu".

Mata musang Yunho terbelalak, bocah kecil itu mencium bibirnya. "kau sangat indah, biarkan aku bersama mu. Aku akan melakukan apapun Yunho".

Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong, menorehkan cairan merah ke tubuhnya. Pertama kalinya Yunho melihat sesuatu yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Park Suyeon, umur 24 tahun. Ibu dari Park Yoochun dan Park Yoohwan.

"Aku berhasil Yunho!" baju pink Jaejoong berlumuran cairan merah. ini pelajaran pertama bagi jaejoong, membunuh dengan gergaji mesin. Aga sulit sedikit ketika Park Suyeon memberontak. Perempuan bodoh itu terus-terusan berteriak _"Selamatkan anakku, Selamatkan anakku"._ Bodoh, Yunho hanya menginginkan korban yang indah. Yunho tidak suka dengan bocah kecil dengan ingus yang berayun bebas.

Gergaji mesin sangat berat, Jaejoong harus mengayunkannya kesegala arah. Darahnya bahkan terciprat kearaah dua bocah kembar bodoh yang terus menangis itu. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Yunho bangga kepadanya.

Yunho merengkuh tubuh mungil bocah yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. lidahnya menjilat cipratan darah dipipi dan leher Jaejoong. Rasa darahnya menjadi lebih manis dari biasanya jika berada di kulit Jaejoong, Bocah itu memang membuat segalanya manis.

"bagus, tapi kau membuat semuanya berantakan".

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut, Ia masih jauh dari apa yang Yunho harapkan. Bibir hati Yunho terkembang. bibirnya mengemut bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut. Sangat menggemaskan.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Yunho menjilati rongga mulut Jaejoong. Sekaligus tangan mereka saling melucuti pakaian satu sama lain. Telapak tangan Yunho beralih ke bongkahan pantat imut Jaejoong. Keduanya mengeluh ketika tubuh mereka menyatu. Menikmati adrenalin yang mengalir cepat. Tatapan mata Park Suyeon yang kosong membuat segalanya semakin sempurna.

Jaejoong memang indah.

.

.

.

Go Eunhae, Mahasiswa Universitas Yonsei, 21 tahun.

"kumohon jangan! Kumohon!" Yunho mengikat tubuh cantik go Eunhae di kursi belajarnya.

"ini sudah takdirmu cantik" dengan kasar Yunho menggores pipi cantik Go Eunhae dengan silet. Perempuan itu berteriak.

"Kumohon hentikan! Apa salahku?" air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir bersatu dengan darah dipipinya. Go Eunhae terus berteriak, tetapi dimata Yunho Go Enhae semakin terlihat cantik dengan darah dipipinya. Yunho mengambil pisau yang ia taruh diatas meja belajar. Seketika ujung pisau yang tajam menghujam perut wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Karena kau cantik, itu salahmu". Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang mampu Go Eunhae tangkap sebelum akhirnya ia mati, terkulai tanpa nyawa.

Jaejoong geram. Tidak ada satupun wanita cantik yang harus hidup, apalagi jika Yunho menganggapnya cantik. Jaejoong merebut pisau dari tangan Yunho dan menghujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali ke tubuh dan wajah perempuan tak berdosa itu. "Kau memang pantas mati!, dasar wanita Jalang! Di dunia ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh dapat pujian dari Yunho! hanya aku! Dengar itu?".

Jaejoong membuang pisau ditangannya dan menarik Yunho kedalam ciumannya.

"kau milikku Yunho kau milikku!".

Yunho melepas ciuman Jaejoong.

"tidak, kau yang milikku Jaejoong".

.

.

.

Baby, I'm a sociopath,  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just  
A little too much.

**A/N Terinspirasi dari lagunya Lana del rey "Sweat Serial Killer". cuma terdiri dari 2 shot. dan ini drabble bukan FF hhe. please leave your thought about it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Serial Killer Drabble Series

Chapter 2

* * *

Jaejoong adalah definisi keindahan sesungguhnya. Kulit bersinar bagaikan cahaya bersumber dari mutiara dalam cangkang. Kedua bola mata bulat mampu menciptakan tatapan yang menghantui, mengamati, menusuk kedalam relung hati. Setiap helaian rambutnya terasa sangat lembut. Bahkan ulat sutra seharusnya malu karena benangnya tidak mampu menandingi kelembutan helai rambut hitam legam bak kayu eboni milik Jaejoong. Keindahan ini bahkan melebihi standar keindahan yang dimiliki Jung Yunho.

Kelima panca indra lelaki bermata musang itu mengunci setiap keindahan milik seorang bocah yang sedang tidur telanjang diatas pangkuannya. Tangannya mengelus helaian sutra rambut &amp; kulit lembut Kim Jaejoong. Kedua mata musangnya seakan menyaksikan keindahan skluptur buatan maestro Michael Angelo . Kim Jaejoong. Susunan namanya bahkan menyimpulkan keindahan yang bocah itu miliki. Yunho tidak sabar menunggu saat ia bisa menikmati keindahan Jaejoong seutuhnya.

Seorang pembunuh berantai tidak akan mampu merasakan kasih sayang, rasa humor, dan cinta. Dan tidak juga Yunho merasakan satu dari hal itu bergelora dihatinya yang kosong.

Bibir hati Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ia tidak sabar. Sangat tidak sabar.

_(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer_

Jaejoong berjongkok dengan bosan. Tangannya mengukir nama Yunho &amp; Jaejoong didalam ukiran hati. Yunho sangat lama, ia bahkan sudah menunggunya 15 menit. Bagi Jaejoong 15 menit tanpa Yunho sama artinya 15 menit terbakar di neraka.

"Kau sedang apa?" suara bass yang ia tunggu akhirnya menyudahi penderitaan Jaejoong selama 15 menit. Jaejoong dengan sigap melempar pisau ditangannya dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

"Kau lama sekali" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut menggodanya.

"Aigo, Jaejoongie kau apakan Nayoung?"

"Aku bosan Yunho-yah!. Lagian kau lama sekali sih". Kedua tangan Jaejoong berkacak di pinggang langsingnya, seakan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahku.

Yunho berjongkok mengamati tubuh wanita telanjang dengan leher yang hamper putus. Perut rata perempuan itu terukir namanya dan nama Jaejoong dalam aksara hangul dan dihiasi ukiran hati. Sepertinya bocah itu sangat bosan sampai harus bermain-main dengan tubuh mayat menggunakan scalpel yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kalau begini polisi akan dengan mudah melacak jejak kita Jaejoong-ah".

Seketika wajah kesal Jaejoong berubah khawatir. Bocah laki-laki itu merutuki keteledorannya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak takut ditangkap polisi, ia hanya takut dipisahkan dengan Yunho.

"Jadi bagaimana? Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat."

"Ck. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengambil penggiling daging"

"Huh?. Kau akan membuat Nayoung menjadi bakso?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan kanibal, membayangkannya saja aku mual. Aku akan memberi makan Taepoong dengan Nayoung, tunggu sebentar".

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya kearah mayat yang terbaring di ruang tamu rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Yunho. Nayoung, perempuan tidak tahu diri itu memang pantas untuk mati. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang berani menyentuh Yunho, dan memaki Jaejoong sebagai penghalang hubungannya dengan Yunho. Perempuan Jalang tidak tahu diri itu bahkan berani menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Yunho. Perempuan itu bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari maut yang ia hampiri.

Mungkin Nayoung adalah perempuan pertama yang menjadi korban meski sesungguhnya ia tidak masuk dalam standar kecantikan Yunho. Dia adalah perempuan pertama yang murni menjadi korban Jaejoong.

_(I guess I'll see him over).  
Do it for the thrill of the rush,  
Love you just a little too much, much._

_._

_._

_._

_tbc_

_A/n it's suppose to be a 2 shot, but i write longer than i expected. i'm deeply sorry because of the long update, i supposed to write faster. _

_but i'm not a born writer this all is my capability. i'm sorry_

aku tau masih punya utang National Anthem tapi aku sama sekali ga dapet inspirasi untuk menulis National Anthem. tentu saja aku punya plot untuk ceritanya, tapi untuk chapter pengisi aku masih ga kepikiran untuk masukin sesuatu. nulis off to the races itu lebih mudah daripada national anthem. karena aku memerlukan riset buat nulis National Anthem.

i've been supeeeeeerrr busy these days. jadi maaf karna ga update-update.

aku ga tau apa di OT5/YJfandom lagi rame daddy yunho atau nggak. karna di HoMin Shipper Fandom Daddy!Yunho lagi ngehits banget wkwkwk (happy)

oiya ada yg komen di salah satu cerita aku, basically dia menyinggung karna aku suka Homin. ttytt aku bukan YJS. aku ngeship siapa aja asalkan Yunho itu seme. dan honey _being a Homin Shipper is not a sin. _mungkin buat YJS Homin itu incest, tapi aku sendiri suka brothership nya Homin, dan kadang mereka kayak pasangan suami istri juga ahir-ahir ini wkwk. aku orang yang percaya kalo yunho itu straight kok.

again **Please Leave Your Thought About This Chapter**

hahah. kalo ada yg mau tanya-tanya ke:

Line: Cherimori


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho membalik halaman sebuah album berisi foto-foto kenangan masa kecilnya. Foto keluarga yang sudah usang, self portrait ibunya, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sangat cantik. Kecantikan yang menyakitkan juga menghantui seluruh kehidupannya.

.

.

Jemari lentik seorang perempuan mengecek sepatu stiletos yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dengan telaten matanya mengamati kesempurnaan sepatu yang di display dalam toko sepatu dan tas bermerek. Jaket hitam bulu melindungi tubuh mungil perempuan itu dari dinginnya udara bulan February. Rambut panjang yang baru saja di cat hitam menyempurnakan penampilan barunya. Kecantikan sempurna perempuan korea. Baik oprasi maupun tanpa oprasi, kecantikan adalah hasil akhir yang nyata dalam kasat mata.

"permisi, apa kau punya ukuran 37? Yang ini terlalu besar untukku".

Kedua mata hazel perempuan itu senang dengan apa yang baru saja tampil dihadapannya. Ia seperti baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang Bagaikan seorang dewa Adonis. Penjaga toko itu sangat tampan. Tinggi melebihi rata-rata orang korea, wajah yang mungil, bentuk hidung yang sempurna. Penjaga itu bisa saja dengan mudah menjadi terkenal dengan perawakan dan wajah tampannya.

"baik nona, akan saya cek dulu sebentar"

Penjaga toko itu, ia harus memastikan sebelum keluar dari toko ini dirinya harus mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

.

.

Go Ara, tulisan hangul yang tertera dalam sepucuk kartu nama berwarna merah muda di genggamannya. Yunho tidak pernah sebelumnya menyimpan kartu nama seorang perempuan. Entah dari mana kekasihnya itu mendapatkan kartu nama ini. Dibelakangnya bahkan ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang ia tidak kenal. _"Jangan lupa untuk menelpon aku – ya!". _Apakah wanita itu sudah mendapatkan nomor Yunho juga?. Apa wanita itu berniat menggantikan posisinya sebagai kekasih Yunho?.

"Yunho-yah"

"hmm?"

"Kartu nama siapa yang ada di kantungmu?"

Yunho tengah mengaduk wajan berisi nasi goreng kimchi untuk makan siang mereka berdua. Jaejoong tidak bias dan tidak pernah memasak. Terkadang hal ini membuat Jaejoong kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"seorang perempuan cantik di toko memberikannua padaku tadi"

"kau menyukainya?"

"dia sangat cantik"

"sebagai penggantiku, atau seperti perempuan lainnya?"

"tidak ada yang melebihi kecantikanmu Jaejoong-ah"

"begitu kah?"

"hmm"

.

.

Go Ara mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho. Nama pria tampan penjaga toko, mengajaknya untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Tadi pagi ia menerima sepucuk surat dari pria itu untuk bertemu. Cara mengirim pesan yang cukup aneh di abad modern seperti ini. Yunho mencantumkan sebuah alamat dalam suratnya. Berkali-kali perempuan itu mengecek alamat yang tertera, ia yakin 100% bahwa ia tidak salah mendatangi tempat dalam surat itu. Tapi ini jelas-jelas bukan tempat yang lazim untuk bertemu. Tempat ini adalah sebuah gedung perkantoran tua yang tidak terpakai lagi. Bahkan melihat bentuk bangunannya saja sudah membuat perempuan cantik itu bergidik.

Go Ara membuka pintu gerbang yang gemboknya sudah terbuka. Bunyi karat yang melekat dalam engsel pintu semakin menambah kengerian suasana gedung ini. Ruangan yang ia masuki sangat gelap, tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang masuk. Tiba-tiba suara pintu tertutup mengagetkannya, Go Ara sangat panik, ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu gedung itu tapi sudah terkunci dari luar. Tidak perduli seberapa keras ia memukul tembok, seberapa keras ia berteriak memohon agar pintunya terbuka. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya sedikit pun.

Sudah seharusnya ia mengikuti instingnya untuk tidak masuk kedalam gedung ini. Sekarang ia terjebak, ia harus segera bertemu dengan Yunho. Pria itu mungkin akan menolongnya keluar, dan mereka akan berkencan di tempat yang sedikit lebih normal dari tempat ini. Tangannya yang bergetar berusaha meraih ponsel dalam tas tangan bermerk. Sial, tidak ada jaringan.

Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba menyala, sinarnya membutakan kedua mata hazel gadis cantik itu untuk sementara sampai matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya. Setidaknya kini ia tidak tersesat dalam kegelapan. Matanya mencoba mencari seorang sosok pria tampan tapi ia hanya seorang diri di ruangan putih kosong ini. Secarik kertas ia temukan tertempel di dinding, Go Ara menghampiri kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"SELAMAT DATANG CANTIK, AYO KITA BERMAIN"

JYH

.

.

.

tbc

A/N sorry for the late update . aku sibuk total minggu ini, urusin kampanye pemilihan HMJ, terus persiapan kunjungan mantan presiden SBY ke kampus-ku, meski aku bukan panitianya tapi aku bertugas jadi MC. yaa lumayan ya MC di depan menteri dan mantan presiden itu pengalaman yang sangat berharga buatku.

anyway ff ini hasil dari aku 1 minggu marathon hannibal habis ngerjain tugas, wkwk. jadi inlfuencenya macam begini lah haha.

aku memang ga suka nonton drama korea atau drama percintaan. tontonan series ku ya macem FBI - Psychopath kayak Hannibal, Criminal Minds, NCIS dll wkwk.

tinggal 2 chapter lagi series drabble ini beres :D, mungkin besok aku akan coba nulis National Anthem


	4. Chapter 4

Kaki gadis bermata hazel bergetar, air mata sudah meleleh membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. Kulit di tangan kanannya mengelupas akibat cairan kimia yang ia celupkan sendiri demi mengambil kunci yang tersimpan di dasar cairan itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa cairan itu adalah cairan sulfur. Sebuah perintah di kertas yang ditempel di dinding ruangan ke-2 memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengambil kunci didalam sebuah bak berisi air yang berada ditengah ruangan. Jika tidak ia akan mati dimakan serigala yang terkurung didalam kandang besi di ruangan yang sama.

Go ara menangis, tangan kanannya kini tidak berbentuk lagi. Daging bahkan terlihat sangat tampak dibalik kulit-kulitnya yang mengelupas. Gadis cantik itu kini menangisi nasibnya, menangisi kebodohannya mempercayai Yunho yang jelas jelas tidak ia kenal. Go Ara berusaha membuka pintu ruangan berikutnya dengan tangan kiri. Karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa di tangan kanan.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Go Ara harus mencopot kedua sepatunya dan meninggalkannya disitu. Jika tidak kandang serigala itu akan otomatis terbuka dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya secara instan.

Ia membuka kenop pintu dengan tangan kanan. Ia berteriak. Kenop pintu itu secara otomatis mengeluarkan mata pisau tajam yang menghujam telapak tangannya. Ia menangis tangannya sakit sekali. Darah berceceran di lantai. Bau darah segar itu semakin membuat serigala-serigala lapar itu menghantam kandang.

Go Ara melihat, kandang itu tak cukup kuat lagi menahan serigala-serigala lapar itu. Ia harus segera bergegas pergi dari sana.

Gadis cantik itu berteriak. Menahan sakit mata pisau yang sangat tajam mengiris tangannya hingga ke tulang. Ia dengan susah payah membuka kenop pintu sampai akhirnya terbuka. Ia bergegas masuk ke ruangan selanjutnya.

Teriakan kembali menggema di ruangan ke-3. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan pecahan-pecahan beling. Dan kertas perintah ada di ujung ruangan. Go Ara harus melalui pecahan beling itu dengan bertelanjang kaki. Karena ia meninggalkan sepatu bootsnya di ruangan serigala.

Ia menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Langkah pertama ia meringis kesakitan. Langkah ke dua gadis cantik itu memanggil-manggil ibunya. Langkah ke tiga telapak kakunya sudah dipenuhi darah.

Go Ara tersungkur, pecahan beling mengenai pipi bagian kiri dan lengannya. Ia meringis, menangisi kesalahan fatal apa yang pernah ia perbuat hingga gadis cantik itu harus mengalami penyiksaan ini.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"SELAMAT MALAM NONA GO, BAGAIMANA HARIMU? PASTI INDAH BUKAN? HAHA. KUBERI KAU WAKTU LIMA MENIT 2 MENIT UNTUK SEGERA SAMPAI DI UJUNG DAN MEMBACA PERINTAH SELANJUTNYA. JIKA KAU TIDAK SAMPAI SELAMA 2 MENIT, AKU AKAN MENYIRAMKAN CAIRAN ASAM SULFAT DI SELURUH RUANGAN INI. JADI LEBIH BAIK KAU BERGEGAS YA!".

Kemudian suara itu menghilang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Go Ara beranjak dan sedikit berlari sampai ke ujung ruangan. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi merasakan apapun selain sakit. Tapi ia harus berhasil mengikuti permainan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi.

Tulisan di dinding berbunyi

KUNCI TERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK LEMARI KECIL DISAMPING PINTU YANG KAU MASUKI. KAU SEBAIKNYA SEGERA MENEMUKANNYA. KAU DIBERI WAKTU SELAMA 5 MENIT UNTUK MEMBUKA PINTU BERIKUTNYA. JIKA TIDAK CAIRAN ASAM SULFAT AKAN DISIRAM KESELURUH RUANGAN INI.

Gadis itu menggeram. Ia harus kembali ke pintu tadi dan kembali menghadapi pecahan-pecahan beling yang telah menyiksa kakinya. Tapi ia harus bergegas. Ia tidak mau mati konyol.

Dengan susah payah wanita yang wajahnya telah di penuhi oleh darah dan pecahan beling berhasil mengambil kunci yang ada didalam sebuah lemari kecil. Ia menarik nafas, Gadis itu harus kembali menghadapi ratusan beling kecil yang akan menusuk kakinya. Go Ara bahkan tidak yakin ia akan berhasil, namun setidaknya gadis itu harus berjuang. Jam hitung mundur mulai berdetak, keringat bercampur darah mengalir semakin deras ketika gadis itu menyadari ia hanya punya waktu 10 detik lagi.

Dengan segala cara, wanita bermata hazel berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memblokir reseptor saraf untuk menahan rasa sakit di telapak kakinya. Jam hitung mundur yang berdetak kencang seakan penghitung hidup dan mati gadis bermata hazel itu. Ia sedikit berlari meski harus meringis dan menangis.

Go Ara akhirnya berhasil mencapai pintu dan segera membukanya. Namun sialnya lubang-lubang di dinding sudah menyemprotkan cairan asam itu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan mulai terkelupas begitu pula kulit nya. Go Ara berteriak, dengan susah payah gadis itu membuka kenop pintu dan segera menutupnya.

Gadis cantik itu ambruk, ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kulit cantiknya terasa perih. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu berjalan lagi. Suara kecupan bibir mengganggunya, gadis itu menenggakan wajahnya yang tertunduk dan melihat Yunho mencium seseorang laki-laki dipangkuannya dan sebuah layar LCD monitor terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam sebuah box kaca dengan pintu yang telah tertutup. Air mulai masuk kedalam box itu dari bawah. Kali ini tidak ada jalan keluar, ia akan mati tenggelam di sini. didepan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang menikmati tubuh satu sama lain.

.

.

.

tbc

A/N tinggal satu chapter lagi yeay!. btw sudah di putuskan sy akan tetap nulis national anthem versi both yunjae atau homin. karena sy semakin seneng liat uknow dan joongie yang rempong banget ngatur sy buat nulis salah satu dari itu makin sebel. mamam tuh fanfic. siapa anda juga ngatur sy mau nulis apa.

A/N 2. sungguh maaf ya sy marah-marah disini. habis kesel juga sih sama beberapa riview-er yang ngatur banget ga ada yang maksa juga situ mau baca atau nggak. saya orangnya kalo semakin dilarang semakin ngelunjak. jadi nikmatin aja ya sis :p.

kalo mau berantem ga usah di balik guest lah,

nih account pribadi sy

LINE: cherimori


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter

.

.

.

Mata musang itu tidak berkedip.

Tubuh indah Jaejoong yang terbaring tanpa sehelaipun busana diatas sebuah dipan kayu. Bunga-bunga yang ditata mengelilingi tubuh indah bocah itu seakan menyempurnakan pemandangan di hadapannya. Bagaikan sebuah persembahan, bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan. Yunho tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih tepat menggambarkan pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

Obsesi pria itu terhadap keindahan tak lagi dapat terbendung.

Semua yang indah harus diawetkan, dipajang, dan dirawat.

Setidaknya mencegah kulit-kulit bak porselein antik China mengkerut, atau memerah akibat gigitan serangga.

Karena Jaejoong terlalu indah untuk di nodai.

.

.

.

"Mmmmh Yunho-yah"

Jaejoong mengerang, Yunho menaik turunkan remasannya pada kejantanan Jaejoong. Hari ini memang hari paling membahagiakan baginya. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar obsesi dan kembali ke kampung halaman Yunho di Busan.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari seoul memang, tapi kata-kata Yunho membuatnya bahagia "_aku ingin menyudahi semua ini dan hidup berdua dengan keindahanmu menemaniku selamanya sayang"_. Yunho seorang sosiopat, mendengarnya mengatakan hal romantis bagaikan menyaksikan sebuah sapi melayang kebulan. Tapi setiap orang bisa berubah bukan?.

Mereka baru saja tiba sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, dan pria bermata musang itu langsung saja menyerangnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak komplain, bersatu dengan Yunho adalah hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia di dunia ini.

Yunho sangat berbeda hari ini, tidak biasanya Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong bagaikan sebuah barang mahal. Pria itu sangat senang melakukan _rough sex,_ tapi hari ini rasanya bagaikan bercinta. Yunho tidak ingin memainkan giginya, meski Jaejoong memohonnya untuk menggigit bagian sensitifnya. Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permohonan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau cacat sedikitpun sayang".

Kata-kata manis itu menghanyutkan perasaan Jaejoong. Dadanya membucah dengan kebahagiaan. Ia berani bertaruh, tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang mampu mengalahkan rasa yang ia alami sekarang. Kini ia sangat memahami bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta.

Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya, ia tidak perduli meski harus mati untuk merasakan perasaan ini seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat itu melebar, terbangun dari kegelapan yang menghadirkan mimpi indah. Segalanya terlihat buram, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan pegal di kedua kakinya. Seperti berjam-jam berdiri tanpa adanya pegangan untuk bersandar.

Kelopak mata Jaejoong mengerjap berkali-kali mengusir embun-embun yang menghalangi pandangan. Sedikit menggosokan mata layaknya anak kecil namun cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

Hal pertama yang ia ingin lihat adalah wujud kekasihnya memberikan kecupan selamat pagi sebagai salam sapa. Selanjutnya mungkin melanjutkan pergumulan semalam atau makan pagi.

Keningnya berkerut, dihadapannya bukanlah Yunho atau langit-langit kamar pria itu yang gipsumnya sudah mulai berwarna kekuningan. Melainkan ia melihat sosok dirinya sendiri, dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih yang ia bahkan tidak ingat memilikinya. Sosok itu tengah berdiri diatas sebuah kursi, kursi yang sama di ruang tamu rumah ini.

Sosok itu terlihat sangat indah, semakin indah dengan tambang menghubungkan langit-langit ruangan itu dengan lehernya. Tambang itu terkalung nyaman menghangatkan tulang lehernya yang mulai mendingin.

Pikirannya mulai kacau, siapa sosok indah dihadapannya?. Sosok indah yang terlihat sangat keji. Tidak, ia justru terlihat menyedihkan. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa terluka yang amat dalam, bahkan paras indah laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya itu tidak mampu menghapus sorot menyedihkan dari kedua bola mata hitam yang berbalik menatapnya.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong beralih mencoba untuk lebih memahami situasi di sekelilingnya, sosok itu mengikuti arah matanya. Sosok dihadapannya mengikuti sedikitpun gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, ia melihat Yunho disamping sosok tidak dikenal itu. Pria itu mengecup pipi sosok dihadapannya.

Hati Jaejoong menjerit, ia tidak suka Yunho dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Nafas Jaejoong semakin memburu ketika Yunho berbalik menatapnya tanpa melepas kecupan di pipi sosok misterius itu.

_Tidak Yunho!_

_Aku di sini! Sosok itu bukan aku!_

Air mata Jaejoong mulai membasahi pipi bocah itu secara sembunyi. Sosok dihadapannya juga ikut menangis.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa ? kenapa begini?_

Jaejoong terus bertanya dalam hatinya tanpa bersuara. Bibirnya sangat sulit untuk bergerak.

_Yunho! Kau bilang mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa menghianatiku ? lagi?_

Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir, hanya Yunho pria yang ia cintai. Tapi kenapa pria itu sangat senang menyakitinya? Ia bahkan rela memberikan dunia pada Yunho, selama ia bisa bersama pria itu selamanya.

"Lakukan Jaejoong".

_Hah?_

"Lakukan!"

Yunho menatapnya sangat dalam, ia sudah tidak lagi memeluk sosok yang mirip dengan Jaejoong.

"Kita hidup bersama, aku meraih keindahanmu. Memilikinya, memujanya, merawatnya. Lakukan Jaejoong! hidup bersamaku di keabadian".

Jaejoong kembali mengamati sosok itu.

_Siapa dia?_

Sosok itu terlihat sangat kelelahan

Sosok bermata bulat di hadapannya kembali menatap Jaejoong. Sosok itu bergerak, kakinya berjinjit.

_Dia itu.._

"Kemari Jaejoong, kembali kepelukan ku".

_Dia itu.._

_Aku?.._

Tubuh dihadapannya, sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Orang itu menendang kursi, Jaejoong tidak bisa bernafas. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Sangat gelap..

.

.

.

_Yunho-yah aku mencintaimu.._

_._

_._

_._

_~END~_

_A/N _

pasti bingungkan? semua penjelasan nanti di chapter epilog heuheuheu

anywaayyy udah lama ga buka FFN emang kalo doc meneger itu ga tersimpan selamanya ya? arrgghhh laptop ku rusak jadi direktori ff lama itu kehapus semua, cadangannya cuma di ffn. kalo di ffn kehapus jadi kehapus semua.

insyaallah epilog di post besok yaa! jangan kecewa dulu sama endingnya.

judulnya sedikit diubah karena aku fikir ga cocok sama ceritanya. dan yep black beauty juga salah satu lagu dari lana del rey :3

again please tell me about this chap!


End file.
